Mystic Lanterns
by Mystic Sharman
Summary: Despite having an early childhood filled with only despair. Harry never gave up Hope. By fourth year the golden trio managed to develop a symbiotic access to the seven frequencies of the Emotional Spectrum. Harry and Hermione bonded to Hope and Compassion respectively. They then start unlocking Barry's speedster powers. Wizard!Barry. Smart!Harry. Eventually-Overpowered!Golden-Trio.


**Notes**

* * *

 **On a side note, I am looking for a beta readers for all my stories so if can. If you wish to adopt one of my stories then PM me with 'Beta reader adoption request: [Story title]' in the subject bar.**

 **Ok I changed my mind about the Rewrite of the Blue Lantern Mystic. It will come first. As I cannot seem to get this story idea out of my head and this title is the best match. I am going to have Professor McGonagall rescue Harry for the school year. By sending him to Christian boarding school in London when he is four. The story will start on the train ride before first year. He will already have his two best friends. Fair warning Hogwarts has had a major restructuring of how things happen. That needs to partly covered now. As there is zero reason that it can be explained within the context of the story. Firstly every needs to be up to date on their muggle education. To be allowed to receive any form of magical education. Which has been the case since the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy came into effect. Hogwarts helps it's students to keep on top of their muggle education threw out their time there. Also I am fixing the way magic works. For the sake of convenience Alchemy and Potions are one and the same.**

 **On to Harry's personality. He is someone that can feel hope even when he finds himself in the deepest deeps of despair. He will never be all happy, happy, joy, joy. Nor will he be all doom and gloom. His hope empowers his courage. Allowing him to speak about what happened to him. He isn't overpowered yet. Just an extremely skilled eleven-year-old. Once he can tap his limitless inner wellspring of Blue Light of hope at will. Then he will start becoming truly overpowered.**

 **Then there is the simple fact that. I do not own any rights pertaining to the Arrow-verse, Harry Potter Universe, or the DC multiverse. All I can claim is the idea for this story. Which I write as a source of entertainment and to improve my writing skills. Also if you cannot handle me respectfully including my belief system in my stories. Then go read something else.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: First time going to Hogwarts**

* * *

No one should grow up as I did. Just before my fourth birthday. Professor McGonagall had saved me from my abusive relatives. I was so badly injured I had to be hospitalized. Then for the next seven years, I went St Paul's Cathedral School. Where Bishop Malcolm McGonagall took me under his wing. Along with my two best friends Barry Allen and Hermione Granger. He gave us privet tutoring in magical subjects that doesn't need a wand. Like Magical Theory, Ancient Ruines, and Potions. We soaked the knowledge up like a sponge. Malcolm had installed the fear of God in my relatives. As he told a muggle friendly version of what happened to my parents. To a few of their church going neighbors. They spread that knowledge to the rest of the neighborhood. Allowing me some breathing room when it comes to the treatment from my relatives. The however never truly stopped their abuse. They were much more careful in he mechanics of how they did so.

Enough reminiscing about my mixed past. As Professor McGonagall has just came into our compartment to test for our magical attributes and affinities. Three quick tests later she began explaining the results. "Right. Let's start with what is commonly referred to as core triad. You all have an above average core density. But there are some differences. Harry you scored the highest. Followed by Hermione in the middle. Then Barry on the lower end. Barry you are still in the top twenty-five percentile. However the three of you are capable of being classed as Mystics. In accordance with the test projections. Now on to the casting style. Hermione your core is better suited for staffs. Harry you seem to be able to wield a ring focus. Barry your test indicate that you will be more inclined towards aura projection. Which will be helpful with your positive affinities"

The trolley lady came by and gave us the standard afternoon tea set. Once Professor McGonagall had a bit of the refreshments. She continued. "Harry you have Runic Magic as your major affinity. That is paired with two minor affinities of Combat Magic and Divination. Hermione you have a major in Spell Crafting and a minor in Runic Magic and Alchemy. Barry you have Alchemy as your major and Runic Magic and Divination as your minors. It would seem that the three of you share an absolute anti-affinity for Black Magic. Which I have never personally seen before. I have read that the only other person to have such an anti-affinity. Was Merlin himself."

She made some notes before giving us our class schedules. "Right. All three of you will be together in Runic Magic class. Harry you and Barry will be together in Seer's Divination. Hermione you and Barry will be together in Advance Alchemy. Depending upon where you get sorted you can have the rest of the class together."


End file.
